In many military, law enforcement, and civilian applications there may be a need to quickly identify a target and distinguish the target between an enemy target and a friendly target. For example, there may be a need to detect and identify a target that has been camouflaged, is operating at night or in weather that impairs visibility, or to accurately designate a target at distance.
In such applications there may also be a need to impair the visibility of a target. For example, there may be a need to prevent people or optical sensors from obtaining a clear image or to obtain a location of assets in a protected area. There may also be a need to disrupt visibility or electronic sensors in a targeted area prior to an operational action.
The utilization of laser systems for remote target designation and visibility disruption has been in use for many years. The laser system projects a laser beam having a particular wavelength at a target. The particular wavelength used may determine the operational function of the system, such as laser designation or visibility dazzling. However such laser systems are limited to a particular function based on the wavelength of the laser beam used. Additionally, the laser systems are limited to a single target. As operational pace increases, so does the need for quick and accurate identification of potential targets and the need for multiple operational functions.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of laser illumination systems.